Angels Exist to Keep Us Safe
by thelovelygifs
Summary: an au story about Amber and how Castiel shows up in the world where the adults have been dead for several of months.


Angels Exist To Keep Us Safe

"Lex? Where are you going?" I shouted as I ran after him. The fool was heading out to track down Bray. The reason I knew this was because I had told him what the ass had done to me when we were younger, and why I'd been crying when Lex had woken up. Bray had left the tribe soon thereafter because he didn't want it to be found out by the others. He left Trudy, and his daughter Brady. I understood why. He would be ridiculed for what he did to me and poor Trudy would be the laughing stock of the rest of the tribe. The only thing that bothered me was the Lex was going after Bray.

"LEX!" I shouted again as I saw him round a corner. He was still huffing along. He just stepped in to casino. I followed him.

"Lex." I said as I entered the casino. I spotted Bray before I spotted Lex and Lex spotted him at the same time as me.

"Oi." Lex shouted and went up to Bray and hit him with his fist straight in his face. Everyone looked up at the fight that was about break out.

"GET OUT!" the bar manager hollered as the bouncer came in and started dragging the two guys out. I followed after when the bouncer had gone out. I didn't want anyone to know I knew Lex and Bray. When I got outside the two were shouting at each other.

"YOU ASS HOLE." I heard Lex shout as I saw the bouncer staring at the two.

"IDIOT. You don't know what you are talking about." Bray shot back at Lex.

"Oh really? Then why did you rape Amber for?" Lex asked straight out. It mortified me. I turned pale.

"What I do is my business and not yours Lex." Bray said as the two had stopped shouting.

"STOP IT!" I hollered as I walked over and located myself between the two. I thought it would stop Lex from ripping Bray's head off, for a while at least.

"Stay out of it Amber." both the guys said at the same moment which made me swear.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and stomped off. I didn't care if the two ripped the head of each other. Not at that moment at least. I was mad.

I kept walking around the city and found myself in a park not before long.

"Hi." a man's voice said. The playground had been empty when I sat down on the swing, suddenly a guy was next to me. I of course screeched.

"Who are you?" I asked as I'd calmed down a bit.

"I'm Castiel." the guys answered as he looked at me.

"It's okay. I'm not dangerous." he said. His black hair was short trimmed.

"Where did you come from?" I asked as I studied his face. He was handsome.

"The past." Castiel answered me and I quirked an eyebrow as I studied him.

"How can you come from the past?" I asked him as I started to swing back and forth.

"I'm an angel." Castiel said as he stood up in front of me. His wings were bitch black against the white sky.

"What?" I asked surprised, angels didn't exist. As far as I knew. But seeing as one stood in front of me that was a lie. They did exist.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked but before I finished the question he was gone. I was still sitting on the swing. I wondered who that angel was, and why he was here. I knew he couldn't have been here when the virus first spread, because then he'd be dead. But I wasn't sure, because I didn't know if the virus could affect angels.

Later that day when I was sitting in the café with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands I was thinking back to that day when it had happened. The day I'd told Lex about this morning.

_A few days ago I was lying in bed. Sleeping. Lex was on guard duty as I'd written on the roster. I was woken up by a kiss. When I opened my eyes and saw who it was, a hand held my mouth shut. It was Bray. _

_"Shh. Relax. It won't hurt… much." Bray whispered in my ear. I shivered from his breath. He still had his hand over my mouth. He'd closed the curtains and made sure that no one could see in to the room. He had a piece of cloth in his hand which he used to gag me with. Another piece of cloth that looked to be a tie, he used to tie up my hands with. They were tied to the headboard of the bed. He now moved down to my legs. He tied either leg to one of the bedposts. It didn't take long before he pulled my underwear down. So he could gain access._

_I squished my eyes shut and started humming to myself, pretending that Bray wasn't raping me. But the fact was, he was. He was violating me. _

"Hey." someone said and touched my shoulder. I was startled and hit the person.

"What was that for?" I was asked by a tall and black haired guy, it was Castiel. He was back. Other than him and me, the café seem deserted.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I said as I stared in to my cup of hot chocolate.

"I know. Of the night Bray raped you." Castiel said indifferent. I looked up at him in shock. How could he have known that. I hadn't told anyone.

"How?" was all I could say after I'd regained some of my courage.

"How I could know? As I said to you before I am an Angel." Castiel said smirking. As I looked up from my cup of hot chocolate I noted that Salene was in the café. But she didn't seem to be able to see us. I looked over at Castiel who just smiled. I just left the cup on the table and went up on the roof. I knew I'd be alone up there.

I was wrong. Castiel followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked of him.

"Well seeing as I saved your precious little boyfriends life. Well the child you are carrying." Castiel said staring me dead in the eye.

"I'm not pregnant." I said in disbelief still staring wide eyed at the guy in front of me.

"AMBER!" I could hear my name being hollered. It was Lex. I knew what he wanted. Me. I didn't respond. I was still staring at the angel in front of me. I knew that Lex wouldn't stop searching for me until he found me, he was stubborn like that. I left Castiel behind me and headed back down to inside of the mall.

"Lex." I said as I spotted him.

"There you are." He said and hurried over to me. He pulled me in to a hug. I just stood still. I could feel eyes on the back of my neck. Castiel was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked, first I thought it was me. Then I realized he too could see Castiel.

"Nothing." Castiel said and stared at me.

"Fine, if it will make you go away." I mouthed with my back to Lex. I didn't want Lex to know what I was up to. Castiel nodded and left us.

"Where did he go?" Lex asked and I just shrugged my shoulders as I pulled him along with me to our room. I still didn't want Lex to know about the deal I'd made with the angel. I had only done it because he had saved Lex's life.

"Well it was rude of him. I wanted to thank him for saving my life." Lex said and I immediately know that the angel had been telling the truth, this meant that I was most likely pregnant. I didn't like the idea of that. But that was only because I didn't know if the child was Lex's or Bray's. This bothered me to no end. I was sitting on the bed. Not wanting to really lay down. But I knew I was safe, Lex was in here with me.

"Come on. It's late." Lex said as he pulled the curtain closed. He was getting out of his clothes. He wore only a pair of boxers as he crawled into bed. Me, I wore a blue nightgown to bed. I was changing in to it.

"When did you get that scar?" Lex asked me and I looked down. It was the scar just above my left hip.

"Don't remember, I was little when it happened." I answered him as I lay down next to Lex. He pulled me close to him, and we snuggled like that for the whole night. It was also the first night I had managed to sleep through the night without waking up screaming.

A few months later.

"Good morning." Lex said and woke me up with his voice close to my ear. It made me smile.

"Hi." I answered to his good morning. It hadn't been a good morning since I started having morning sickness. The angel had been right. It bothered me.

"So what did Castiel nod to before he left?" Lex asked, and I just thought not this again. Lex had bugged me so many times about it that I was growing sick of it.

"Lex give it a rest. He saved your life Lex, if it weren't for him, you'd be dead." I said glaring at Lex.

"I know he did. Bray was choking me." Lex said and I just pulled my nightgown off and put on one of Lex's shirts.

"Are you going out like that?" Lex asked confused and I just smiled as I left our room. I was starving and wanted food. So I headed for the café. I knew that it was my turn to cook breakfast, so that's what I did. As I was cooking the lovely Castiel, showed up.

"What do you want?" I asked icily. I was stirring the beans around, so they wouldn't burn at the bottom of the pot.

"Just checking in on you." Castiel said as he disappeared as fast as he'd shown up. I just shook my head.

"Some people." I said to myself as someone had walked in to the café without me noticing it.

"Who?" I jumped slightly, still giddy even though it'd been months since Bray had raped me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud Trude." I said to Trudy, my purple haired friend.

"So what's for breakfast?" Trudy asked as she pushed the stroller into my field of vision. Her daughter, Brady was the cutest thing alive. It made my heart ache that I would have to give my own child up.

"Beans, and some more beans." I said sighing. I was sick of beans. I knew I wasn't the only one.

"Oh yay." Trudy said and you could hear the sarcasm dripping from the two words she uttered. After Trudy had entered the café others followed, first one was Lex.

He came over and kissed me on the cheek as he always did when he greeted me.

"Hi." I responded to that as I started to put the food on plates and hand to everyone. I knew that I was still only wearing my underwear, and Lex's shirt, well I'd stolen a pair of his boxers and were wearing them too.

I didn't care if anyone pointed it out, or if they were bothered by it. Fact was, even though I wasn't far along at all. My own clothes were uncomfortable tiny. We all sat in silence eating breakfast.

"When can we get anything else than beans?" I asked out loud, when I hadn't meant to. I knew that it was hard to come by food. It was even harder for us now that Bray had left. I cringed as I thought of him. Something as little as his name made me cringe. It brought back all the memories of what he'd done to me that night.

"When we can find a farm that are willing to trade." Lex said indifferently and I just looked over at him. I knew he was telling the truth. There were a few farms around, but not that many that actually were willing to trade. And if they wanted to trade, it wasn't to trade food for food.

"But what are we going to trade?" I asked and Jack was the one to reply to this.

"Well I managed to get the windmill working with Dal's and KC's help, which means, we can re-charge car batteries and trade them with music for food." Jack said smiling of the fact. He was obviously happy with himself.

"That's good. Cause this is sickening." Zandra said as she slumped down on a chair next to me. I'd served all the food to everyone. I was the only one who didn't eat, and it was because I didn't want it to come back up again.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ryan asked me and I just stared at him. After a while I answered.

"Well if you want me to throw up all over the café I can eat." I said annoyed as I got up and left the café. I was upset once again. I was easily upset these days when my hormones where out of whack.

As the months went on, Lex and Ryan with Jack and Dal headed for one farm that was willing to trade with us and we always had fresh food. It was wonderful, the only annoying thing was, Castiel, the angel. Kept popping in scaring me silly to check up on me, and I was still having morning sickness throughout the whole pregnancy. One day I was at the end of the pregnancy and extremely restless. I snuck out of the mall and roamed the streets. Of course Castiel showed up.

"Hi." He said and for once I wasn't surprised or scared seeing as I walked in to him, he was standing just behind the corner I'd rounded.

"What do you want now?" I asked as I studied his face, he had trails of blood running down the side of his face.

"You are about to go in to labor." Castile said indifferently. I knew he was probably right. This meant that I was glad that I wasn't in the mall, because then no one could blame me for giving up the child.

"Why do you want the child?" I asked him still studying his battered face. He showed no emotions.

"Because she is the prophet that will save mankind in the past." Castiel said looking at me.

"You said what now?" I asked completely taken aback.

"Your daughter, will save mankind. That is why I need her." He said as he followed me. I was still walking aimlessly, and it didn't take long until we were sitting on the swings where we'd first met.

"But how?" I asked as I had thought about what he'd said.

"That I don't know. I just know that she will save mankind." Castiel said, he was standing in front of me, studying my face, like I studied his. During our talk I had felt that cramps, I knew that the labor pains had started, and it wasn't before long my water broke.

"We are alone." Castiel commented and I just screamed my head off.

"I will have to deliver the child." Castiel said which made me scream no really high. But I couldn't do anything about because before I knew it, we were someplace else. It looked like a hospital. Several of hours later of screaming and panting and pushing, the child had been born. Castiel was covered in blood, so was I and my child. I guessed that I'd been bleeding a lot when I saw the state of the floor. Castiel on the other hand didn't say a word about it. I didn't wonder why, I was quite sure I knew why. He wanted to spare me the details, and I was quite out of it. Castiel however had been right, it was a little girl. He was holding her in his arms. I knew what would come next.

"I need to leave. I will get you back to the mall first." Castiel said and I nodded. I was tired and almost asleep. But I managed to say something I thought was important before I passed out.

"Just promise me that you call her Aiden." I said and I got a nod from Castiel. The next thing I knew the whole tribe was standing over me, staring. It was unsettling.


End file.
